Charms
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Ronald Knox/OC There's a new girl and Ronald takes an interest only to find out *gasp* SHE RESISTS HIM? Lol, anyways, Read and Review to find out how he handles this girl!
1. Meet Skylar!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Shadow here with another Black Butler story!**

**Sebastian: Miss Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Black Butler**

**Shadow: No ****_but_****I do own a Sebby Cow shirt and a Grell shirt! XD**

* * *

_Name: Skylar Williams_

_Death Scythe: Machete_

_Appearance: Waist length blonde hair, usually wears a white fedora with a black band. Usual outfit is black jeans and a white shirt with her black choker. Her glasses are small rectangular black ones._

_Personality: Very shy if she doesn't know you but is really fun loving when you get to know her, is very quiet and loves outside._

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Spears?" I asked quietly. He looked up from his paperwork,

"Oh, you must be the new apprentice yes?" he asked. I nodded as he motioned me in.

"You will be collecting these souls and reporting back to me okay?" he asked. I smiled softly and nodded but before I could leave the door burst open revealing a man with feminine features and long red hair,

"WILL!" he pounced on William before setting his sights on me, "and who would this be?" he came and looked me over.

"H-hello, I'm Skylar, Mr. Spears's apprentice," I held out my hand and smiled lightly.

"Oh Willy she's absolutely ADORABLE!" the man hugged me and twirled me around.

"Um Mr. Spears, please help!" I looked pleadingly at my sempai. He sighed before whacking the man in the head with his death scythe. The redhead yelped and put me down as William glared at him,

"Mr. Sutcliff could you please stop bothering my apprentice so she can do her job? Something _you _should be doing as well." Mr. Sutcliff whimpered before smiling at me,

"I will see you soon dear, my name's Grell by the way!" with that he left, leaving a very confused me.

"Ms. Williams, could you please get to work, you don't want overtime hmm?" I jumped before smiling and nodding,

"Bye Mr. Spears!" I grinned before going to collect.

* * *

I smiled as I finished reaping the last soul before reporting back to William. When I got there Grell was with a man with blonde and black hair. "Mr. Spears, I'm here to give you the records," I informed him. Grell grinned and put his arm around me,

"Ronald, I want you to meet Skylar, Sky, meet Ronald Knox!" I smiled lightly,

"Hello Mr. Knox" he grinned at me,

"You're pretty cute, how'd Will get a girl like you?" My smile turned into a glare,

"Excuse me _Mr. Knox, _but I am his apprentice and I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with me," I growled, surprising almost everyone. He just smirked and held his hands up in mock surrender as I gave the files to William and said goodbye, happy my first day was done.

* * *

**Ronald Knox POV**

I looked at the girl in front of me, her long blonde hair was pulled into a braid and she was wearing a cute fedora.

"You're pretty cute, how'd Will get a girl like you?" I asked, winking at her. she glared at me,

"Excuse me _Mr. Knox_, but I am his apprentice and I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with me," she growled, surprising me. _'Why is she so mad?' _I wondered and held my hands up in surrender. We all left soon after that but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Someone a_ctually _resisted me!


	2. Dress up can be fun!

**Two months later!**

"Morning Mr. Spears!" I chirped happily. He looked up at me,

"Ms. Williams." He nodded his head in greeting. I hopped over to his desk and took my assignments for the day.

"Okay so Mrs. Amber Smith needs to die at exactly 4:00 pm." I nodded my head before jumping up to a roof to watch my victim. I jumped when I voice called my name,

"Hey Sky." I turned to see Ronald walk up next to me.

"Hey Ron," I smiled as he slung an arm over my shoulders, used to his flirting. Finally four pm came and I hopped down before making a quick cut through the woman and getting her cinematic records. Ronald and I went back to our realm when Grell bounded towards us.

"Hey Skyyyyy!" he twirled me around. I smiled and hugged him back before fixing my fedora,

"Hey Grell!" he grinned at me before pulling Ronald and I into a room filled with clothes. I groaned; Grell loved to dress me up since I was the only female he put up with. I was shoved into a bathroom and a black dress was shoved to me. "Grell," I whined. He giggled,

"If you don't put it on I'll do it for you!" he sang. I shivered, knowing that threat was true from experience I slipped it on and walked out. "YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" He squealed as I rolled my eyes and looked at Ronald who was staring at me.

"Ron? Ronald are you with us?" I asked, snapping in his face.

"Wha? Oh yeah, sorry," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as I grinned.

"Grell can I take this off?" I asked sweetly. He pouted,

"Fine." I sighed in relief and changed into my normal clothes. When I came out Grell was gone and only Ronald remained.

"Where'd Grell go?" I asked him. He shrugged,

"Dunno." I frowned when he stared at me again,

"What are you mph!" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. Gradually I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled back I was blushing horribly. "What was that for?" I asked quietly. He chuckled,

"I've wanted to do that for a while actually, Grell set this all up." I smiled before kissing him again,

"To tell you the truth I think I've developed a crush on you Mr. Knox," I whispered. He smirked and kissed me just as the door opened.

"YAY YOU'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK WILL!" Grell shouted as William rolled his eyes,

"All of you get back to work."


End file.
